


Wet (#43 Guilty)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can’t hold back his guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet (#43 Guilty)

Guilt swelled in Peter’s chest even as his cock swelled in his hand. He leaned against the shower tiles as the water pelted his back.

He didn’t want to do this.

He couldn’t not. Not with the sight of Neal’s sweat slicked body fresh behind his eyes.

He started rubbing hard and fast trying to get it over with as quickly as possible but his imagination wanted to linger. It wanted to lick the sweat from Neal’s neck, pinch at those nipples, slowly open that ass then pound at it hard.

Peter heard El moving around. Without warning he came.


End file.
